


The Sanzo Pride

by PawPatrolAir



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPatrolAir/pseuds/PawPatrolAir
Summary: Four lions who call themselves The Sanzo Pride venture back to the home where one of them once lived. Now thinking that their all safe and can finally live out their lives in peace, the lions begin to let themselves enjoy day to day life. However... What they haven't thought of is... What if the groups that have been hunting them find out where they are?Will the animals leave them alone? Or will an all out war start that they'll have to fight in order to just live without the chance of being murdered?  A Saiyuki/Lion King AU/Crossover thingy.





	1. Going Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> So I came up with this idea the other day and I worked on it a little bit then. And today I just started really getting into it- I honestly don't know if I should call this an AU or Crossover... Either way this is fun!
> 
> There's also a few things I need to explain here: The Roar of the Elders was given to Sanzo because it's a power that only certain loins get in the Lion King series and Sanzo has a power all his own in the Anime. So I felt that it fits pretty well. As far as the others having demon in them: Yes it happened the way it did in the show, just not really anything new there-
> 
> I took some elements from both the Lion King movies and Lion Guard. I don't know how many of you know of or have seen the Lion Guard show- It's just characters from their will be mentioned and Sanzo's roar comes from Lion Guard as well- 
> 
> So yeah. Also other characters from the Anime will appear. So this will get a bit dark at times- Just warning there. I also have ideas that I'm not sure I will do with this story. So I shall see! 
> 
> Also these four boys as lions: Sanzo has golden fur, a golden mane to match with Violet eyes. Goku: He has a brown main and brown fur-Not as dark as Scar's or Kovu's though) His eyes golden colored.
> 
> As for Gojyo he's got red eyes, a dark red mane, and he's got golden fur- 
> 
> Hakkai has black fur- Green eyes and a black mane. 
> 
> Okay So I'm done rambling go ahead and read! Please leave your thoughts in a comment. I've never done something like this before-  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"GET THEM!" A voice barked out. Four adult lions ran across the landscape as a large pack of jackals chased them. "Sanzo! There's too many! We'll never get away!" Goku said. "JUST KEEP RUNNING YOU DAMN MONKEY!" Sanzo growled. "I'M NOT A MONKEY! I'M A LION!" Goku hissed. "Calm your fur you two! We have to focus!" Gojyo yelped, as Hakkai was running and looking back at the Jackals "If we could just find somewhere to get away from them..." Hakkai thought. The jackals were starting to catch up even more, but suddenly Sanzo spotted a a herd of gazelle ahead and got an idea. "Guys! I've got an idea! Gojyo, See that path to our right?" Gojyo glanced up and then looked back at his friend, nodding. "Use that path to sneak around to the gazelle herd! Scare them! Start a stampede!" "Got it!" Gojyo roared, as he broke away from the group. "You two! Do as I say!" Sanzo ordered, as he stopped running. Goku and Hakkai stopped beside of him. They looked to see that the pack wasn't far behind. "Well, well, well..." Said the leader Jackal as he and his pack began to approach the Lions. "Got tired of running?"

"No. We got tired of dealing with your bullshit!" Sanzo roared. He stood beside of Goku and Hakkai who were in fighting position. "Then why don't you just use that little power of yours... Or are you afraid-" However the ground began to shake, making the lead Jackal's eyes widen and the herd of gazelle came into sight. "SHIT SHIT! STAMPEDE! JACKALS, RUN!" The leader howled. With that, the jackals turned tail and ran as Sanzo, Goku, and Hakkai jumped out of the herd's way. "Good plan, Sanzo!" Goku cheered. "Thanks... It was all I could think of- Considering that pack was too big to fight," Sanzo replied. "Well it worked," Hakkai nodded with a smile. Gojyo came running up to his companions when the herd cleared. "Looks like those Jackals are gone, huh?" Gojyo asked with a smirk. "Yeah," Sanzo responded. "Thank goodness. They were really starting to piss me off," Gojyo sighed.

"Same here. Well come on, it's getting close to sundown we'd better find a safe place to sleep for the night," Sanzo said. Do you think there's any other herds nearby? I'm hungry!" Goku chimed in. Hakkai sniffed the air and smirked. "I think I smell some antelope! Come on, Goku let's go hunting!" Hakkai said. "Great! Don't worry, guys we'll track ya by scent when we're done!" Goku roared, as he followed Hakkai towards the herd. "Gotta admit, it's impressive how Goku only gets hungry when we do nowadays," Gojyo said. "Yeah he's really grown up..." Sanzo replied as they began to look for shelter. "You know... I think you love him!" Gojyo teased. "WHAT!? I DO NOT!" Sanzo growled. "Sure. Whatever you say, Sanzo," Gojyo chuckled. Sanzo groaned and shook his head. "You and Hakkai are always so lovey dovey with each other... We don't need me and Goku acting like that too," Sanzo mumbled. "That's because we're mates and- Wait! Did you just admit in a way that you DO love him!?" Gojyo responded. "JUST SHUT UP AND HELP ME LOOK FOR SOMEPLACE TO SLEEP TONIGHT!" Sanzo yelled.

* * *

 

"AWW YEAH! Two antelope for dinner!" Goku cheered. Hakkai smiled at his friend who excitedly dragged one of their kills. "Yep. These are very tasty!" Hakkai nodded. He pulled his kill along as they used their noses to track Gojyo and Sanzo. Soon they came upon a cave where the other two lions were talking with each other. "Hey guys!" Goku greeted, waving a paw. "Goku! Hakkai! Let us help you there!" Gojyo said as he and Sanzo stood up and went to help their companions. Once both antelope were inside the cave the lions munched down. Sanzo and Goku shared one of the kills, while Gojyo and Hakkai shared the other.

"Yummy, yum yum! So good!" Goku roared with delight. He ate his share rather sloppy, getting a bit of blood on his face and mane. Sanzo sighed and ate his part more slowly. After dinner the four lions decided to call it a night. Gojyo and Hakkai laid down beside of each other on end of the cave, while Sanzo laid down on the side with Goku who cuddled against him. "Goodnight, Sanzo," Goku purred, as he rested his head on the other lion's fluffy warm mane. "Damn it... He's cute..." Sanzo thought. He sighed and gently nuzzled Goku before laying his head on his paws and allowing sleep to take him.

* * *

 

The next morning after a successful hunt, the lions were well on their way again. "So... How much longer is it gonna take for us to reach this kingdom you've been talking about?" Goku asked. "I believe it shouldn't take more than three days at this point," Sanzo replied. "Sanzo? Are they okay with?..." Gojyo questioned, hoping he was getting the full message across to his friend. "I don't know for sure... But it's the best chance we've got... Of being somewhere that is safe where others won't judge or want to kill us..." Sanzo explained. "D-Do you think it's best we show them right away? Who we are?" Goku added in. "Yes. We don't want to waste anyone's time pretending we're normal lions," Sanzo nodded. "I just hope we can finally live our lives in peace," Hakkai sighed.

Before anyone could reply a few loud laughs could be heard from behind. When the lions turned they saw six hyenas coming towards them. "Oh great... More stupid racists..." Gojyo mumbled. "Well... Well... Well... If it isn't Sanzo and his companions... What are you doing with them, Sanzo? They've all got demon in them!" The leader Hyena growled. "I'm with them because unlike you fools these fur balls are actually a little bearable!" Sanzo growled. "And you know of my power... So back off!"

"Ah yes... That power! Isn't that something that only happens to second born cubs in the Pridelands? How did you get a hold of it?" Another hyena spoke up, looking Sanzo straight in the eyes. "That's none of your business..." Sanzo grumbled. "Very well... Hyena's! Attack!" The leader hissed. Sanzo growled and jumped in front of his friends, dug his claws into the ground and mustered up his roar. Five lions appeared in the clouds overhead, and the Hyenas went flying out of sight. "Fucking assholes!" Sanzo roared. "Sanzo... It's alright. Just try to calm down..." Goku said softly, as he walked up to his friend and put a paw on his shoulder. Sanzo took a deep breath and sighed. "I... Just... Ever since animals around these parts have found about all of us they've... They've done nothing but want to kill us... Can't they see there's more to us then what we are?" Sanzo muttered. Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku all stood in silence. It was true... Ever since they had been found out they... They had been targeted by every group of animals they came across.

"Let's go..." Sanzo huffed. Goku gave his friend a look of concern before following close behind, as Gojyo and Hakki walked with him staying quiet.

* * *

 

Exactly three days later, after dealing with more groups attacking them, The Sanzo pride came across the border to their destination.. The Pridelands. "Whoa! This place is beautiful!" Goku said. "It's queit a sight isn't it?" Sanzo replied. His eyes were locked on the land before him. He felt so many memories rushing to his head... "S-Sanzo... Are you sure you're ready for this?" Goku asked. He could tell Sanzo was as tense as ever. "Y-Yeah... I need to see them again. Be with them again," Sanzo nodded. "Follow me,"

Animals glanced at Sanzo and the others as they passed on by walking to Priderock. When they saw a lion running towards them Sanzo felt his breath hitch. How long would it take for someone from the pride to recognize him?...

When the brown furred and blue eyed Lion stopped in front of the group he raised an eye-brow before speaking. "What business do you have with the Pride?" The lion asked. Sanzo grumbled and stepped forward. "I don't know if you've heard of me... I am Sanzo-... The second born cub of Kovu and Kiara... Sent away when I found my power... To be kept safe..."

"Wait if you're Sanzo... Then that means..." The lion muttered. "That means you're my uncle! I'm the King's son! Suddenly Sanzo found himself wrapped in a hug from the lion. "Well... Would ya look at that! You've got a nephew!" Gojyo chuckled.

"Oh... Sorry..." The lion laughed, when he noticed Sanzo wasn't hugging back and let go. "It's alright... It's just something I haven't been too used to..." Sanzo replied. "Baby steps to the hugging alright?"

"Alright. Oh! My name's Kopa!" 

"It's nice to meet you, Kopa. So... can you take me and my friends to see your aunt, father and my parents?" Sanzo said. "Yes of course! You know Kiara and Kovu are still as young as ever it. They still act like cubs!" Kopa chuckled, as he lead the lions up the cave in Priderock. "Hmm... So Sanzo doesn't get his personality from his parent then, huh?" Hakkai asked with a laugh. Sanzo growled lightly which caused Kopa to laugh. "Yeah definitely not! So your Sanzo's friends then? What are your names?"

"I'm Hakkai! And this is Goku and my name Gojyo," Hakkai said, pointing to the lions as he introduced them. "It's very nice to meet all of you!" Kopa cheered, as they reached the cave entrance. Kopa looked back at Sanzo and smiled before leading them into the cave, where Kovu and Kiara were talking with their daughter. "Aunty, Grandma, Grandpa... Look whose home," Kopa spoke up, getting his families attention Kovu gasped as Kiara's mouth fell open in shock, while the younger brown furred lioness with golden eyes stared with a surprised look. "B-Brother?..." The young lioness finally asked. Sanzo nodded and slowly approached. "SANZO!" The lioness cheered. She pulled him into a strong hug and began to cry happily. "IT'S REALLY YOU! IT'S REALLY YOU!"

"Yeah it's me. You've really grown up, Skyka," Sanzo replied, he nuzzled his head against his sister's shoulder. "SANZO!" Skyka laughed and let her brother go, as their parents ran up to him.

"This is quite the welcome party," Gojyo said as he watched Kovu and Kiara embracing Sanzo with much love and happiness. "It's great to see you all again," Sanzo purred when his parents let him go. "It's great to see you again," Kiara replied with a grin. "Just wait until Viro sees you! He's gonna be so happy that you're back!"

"I heard he's king now," Sanzo replied. "Yep! Your father and I stepped down a little while ago," Kiara nodded. "Yeah! We've been enjoying our down time," Kovu added in. "I bet," Sanzo responded. "Oh these are my friends. This is Gojyo, Hakkai and Goku,"

"Greetings!" Kovu said, as he smiled at the three lions. "It's nice to see Sanzo made friends,"

"Yeah! He can never get rid of us!" Goku piped up. Kovu laughed and looked at Goku with a soft smile. "You're a cheerful lion it seems,"

"Trust me, Dad. You have no idea..." Sanzo groaned. "Awww! Well your friends seem very nice! However... Is there a reason you came back, Son?" Kovu asked. "Yes... You see... I was found out... And... These three... Well.. We've all been in danger, Dad..." Sanzo muttered. "It's okay, Sanzo... You can tell them," Gojyo said. "They've all got demon in them," Sanzo managed to say, now somewhat fearing for his friends lives. "So they're half breeds?" Kovu asked. "Gojyo is... Hakkai and Goku are fully Lion Demon..."

"It's alright. We have no judgement against anyone here in the Pridelands," Kiara added in, sensing the tension. "Your mother is right. After all we are one," Kovu nodded. "Yep! Sisi ni sawa," Skyka said. "Sisi ni sawa?..." Goku questioned. "It means We're the same," Kiara answered. "I like that saying!" Goku replied. "As do we!" Kovu said. "So, Gojyo, Hakkai, Goku we welcome you three to the Pridelands! I'm sure you all will feel very safe here,"

"Wait! We get to stay!?" Gojyo yelped. "Of course! This is your new home," Kiara chuckled. "May we go tour the Pridelands?" Hakkai asked. "Of course! You three go on ahead. Sanzo will be staying here though. We're not quite ready to let him out of our sight just yet," Kovu responded. "No problem! Have fun Sanzo!" Gojyo called, as he left the cave with Goku and Hakkai.

"I'm sorry if this causes any trouble," Sanzo sighed. "Why would it?" Kiara questioned. "B-Because... You guys had to send me to live with other lions just to keep me safe... When certain animals found out I gained the roar... Th-They thought I'd end up just like..." Sanzo couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence. He looked at his mother who now had a sad look in her eyes. "Listen, Sanzo. After we had you go live with the Night Pride, your father and I had to end up dealing with those small-minded animals. When they learned we had taken you somewhere else to live... They tried to hunt you down. We had to take it among ourselves to... To end them with the help of the Pride. We were always afraid groups like those would pop up again though, so we left you with those lions. The risk of you getting hurt or killed if we brought you back home... Well... We couldn't handle it. However no more groups have done this. We believe this place is as safe as ever for you now... Which is why when we traveled to the Night Pride to tell you this, we were surprised to learn you had left," Kiara explained.

"Ye-Yeah I wanted to explore a bit... So you really came to see me?" Sanzo asked. "Of course we did! We always wanted to see you sooner- However... We felt it might risk your safety," Kiara replied. Sanzo nodded as he sighed before looking at his parents and sister. "Yeah... I know it had to be hard... With how this power has been used in the past..." Sazno mumbled. "Well we're all together again!" Skyka chimed in. "Yeah we are," Kovu agreed. "You and your friends will be safe here. Do not worry, Son,"

"Thanks, Dad," Sanzo said. "Hey what's going on here-" Sanzo turned his head to see the Lion whom the voice belonged to- A Golden furred lion with a black mane and green eyes. "S-Sanzo?..." The Lion gasped. "Yeah, Viro it's me," Sanzo said. Viro smiled as he ran to his little brother and hugged him. Sanzo was honestly not sure when he'd get used to this level of affection again.

"So glad you're home, little bro!" Viro cheered. "Me too, Viro me too," Sanzo replied. "Three friends of mine are staying with us too,"

"That's fine," Viro said. "Where are they?" "They're off seeing the Pridelands," Kiara explained. "Well I look forward to meeting them later," Viro nodded.

For the next few fours the rest of the pride came back from a hunt. Vitani was very happy to see her nephew again! And Sanzo met his sibling's mates. Ni was a lovely white lioness who was new queen- And Skyka's mate was a female hyena by the name of Joka. Everyone was very happy to have Sanzo home. When Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai came back they were welcomed by the other lions. Hakkai had also made a new friend while he had been exploring. A little baby egret had flown into the cave when he and his other two friends had come back. "He was alone! I couldn't just leave him! I will name him Hakuryuu!" Hakkai had said.

And that night as the sun went down Sanzo knew they were home. Finally after so long. They were home.


	2. Finally At Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning Sanzo wakes to no groups wanting to kill him or his friends and it really seems they've found peace in the Pridelands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys~! I'm back with a new chapter! This isn't long, but it's carrying the story along and I'm happy with how this turned out so enjoy!

The next morning Sanzo awoke as the sun was rising in the Pridelands. Hakkai and Gojyo were still in a deep slumber cuddled up together with Hakkai's new pet bird sleeping on Hakkai's back.

Sanzo looked down to see Goku laying right beside of him and smiled a little. His best friend was in a deep comfortable sleep. Something Sanzo hadn't seen in a long time. As the lion looked around the den he saw his parents were also sleeping, everyone else however was already gone from the cave. Sanzo got up quietly and stretched his body as he made his way out of the den. He stood outside and looked around his home as the sun has risen into the sky. He knew the lionesses would be back with the morning hunt soon and he was glad. It would be nice to have a good meal.

"Good morning, my son," Sanzo looked back to see Kovu coming out of the cave and stood beside of him. "Morning, Dad," Sanzo replied. "Come. Let's go sit on the ledge of Priderock and chat until breakfast is here," Kovu said. Sanzo nodded and followed his father where they sat down and Kovu smiled as he eyes shined. "So. You enjoying being back home?" Kovu asked, looking at his second youngest child. "Yes I am. And my friends love it here. Thanks so much," Sanzo responded. "It's no trouble at all. By the way, that one friend of yours he and you seem very close. Are you two mates?" Kovu replied, as he gave Sanzo a smirk. "No... We're not mates. We're just best friends. We met when I saved him from a human trap in a cave. I got him free before the humans found him, and after that we just stayed together traveling the lands," Sanzo explained. "I see. Well I do sense there is something there between the two of you... Wouldn't you agree my son?" Kovu said.

"I... I think maybe? I find him very cute and all... But I don't know for sure..." Sanzo mumbled. "It's alright. Take your time. Love doesn't happen over night," Kovu nodded. Now it was Sanzo's turn to smirk. "Oh really? Didn't you and mom fall in love like in one night? And when grandma Nala and grandpa Simba found each other in the jungle... I heard that didn't take long at all..." Sanzo chuckled. "Okay... You got me there. But you were on the run with him and your other friends for a while. Not really any time to form a romance," Kovu responded. "Yeah sometimes we couldn't even find food or a safe place to sleep. Hakkai and Gojyo were already mated when we met them," Sanzo said.

"They seem very nice as well. Glad you found yourself some good buddies," Kovu nodded. "Yeah... It would have gotten lonely had I not met those lions," Sanzo replied.

Kovu and Sanzo kept on chatting until the hunting party returned with breakfast and the others had woken up. Everyone enjoyed their meal and afterwords Sanzo went to walk around the Pridelands with Goku on his heels. "This place is amazing, Sanzo! I'm so happy we'll get to live the rest of our lives here!" Goku cheered. "Yeah. It sure is nice," Sanzo agreed.

Goku's eyes shined with amazement and joy as he saw all that was around him. The herds walking by an grazing on the grass, the birds flying in the sky above them... Goku had never seen so much life before and was so happy to see everything. He gasped when he saw a butterfly land on a flower and walked up to it. He gently held out his left front paw and the butterfly flew onto it and looked at Goku. "Well hello there pretty butterfly! My name's Goku! What should your name be?" The Lion said, as he observed the butterfly on his paw. "Well... You are yellow with black markings... So how about unique? You are the most unique looking butterfly I have ever seen," The butterfly responded by flapping it's wings excitedly and Goku grinned from ear to ear. "You like that name? Good! Well I've got to get going and join my friend on our walk! I'll see ya around, unique!" Goku said. With that the butterfly flew back to the flower and Goku turned to see Sanzo smiling. Something he almost never saw. "W-What?...?" Goku asked.

"Nothing. Just that was cute," Sanzo responded, as he started walking again. Goku looked shocked for a moment, before he followed close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so what did ya think? Let me know! Please do comment!


	3. An Evil Plan And Life In The Pridelands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Sanzo and his friends really do believe they are now safe that however isn't the case... Not when a certain someone has found out where they are... And reports back to their leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys~! -waves- Yay for another chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! Also if any of you have a Tumblr the link to my profile is below so hit me up with a message if you'd like!

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

 

A female Serval was sitting across from a male Crocodile who had just shared some very interesting information with her.

"So you tracked their scent all the way to the Pridelands?" The Serval asked, as she grinned with an idea forming in her mind.

"Yes. I believe they've gone to live there... We did always suspect that's where Sanzo was from," The Crocodile replied.

"Well then... Let us gather the our animal groups that are looking for them... If they think they're safe now, they're wrong! We'll start a war with the Pridelands. And kill anyone who tries to stop us..." The Serval laughed. "Great job, Ni,"

"Thank you, Lady Gyokumen," Ni responded. "So would you like me to send a few of my Crocs to begin gathering the other groups?"

"Yes that would be wonderful, Ni. Just wonderful..." Gyokumen smirked. "Just wonderful..."

* * *

Back in the Pridelands Sanzo was sitting with Gojyo, Hakkaki, and Goku as they all watched the sunset from the edge of Priderock. "Such a pretty view," Hakkai said with a content smile on his face. "Indeed it is," Gojyo nodded as Hakkai leaned his head on his shoulder. Gojyo nuzzled his mate's head gently before turning his attention back to the sunset. Goku whose eyes had been glued to the sight from the moment they sat down, did not notice Sanzo glancing at him every once and a while. Sanzo sighed to himself. Well maybe he could make a small move? Baby steps were good to take after all. Sanzo began to move as close as he could to Goku, and was just about to wrap an arm around Goku's shoulders when suddenly a bird was flying into view. At this Goku jumped up feeling very very excited and bounced to the very edge of Priderock, to get a better look. "Oh my gosh! Look at that bird! It's so pretty!" Goku cheered, pointing at the Hornbill that was flying past.

"Yeah... Real pretty..." Sanzo managed to say while growling under his breath. "God fucking dammit..."

"I do believe Hakuryuu here is a much prettier bird though," Hakkai said. The egret was perched on his shoulder and smiled proudly at what his owner had said. "Yeah well he's your pet. Of course you'd think that!" Goku said. "Hey now are you saying that Hakuryuu isn't a cute bird?" Hakkai questioned, giving Goku a look that he couldn't quite read. "What!? No of course not!" Goku laughed nervously. "Just there's a lot of great wild life around here ya know?"

"That there is," Hakkai smiled. "It's very nice to see so many animals in one place,"

Suddenly a voice from behind rang out. "Uncle Sanzo!"

The four lions turned to see Kopa approaching them. "Well hello there, Kopa," Hakkai replied, before Sanzo could. "Hi, Hakkai! My dad just wanted to get you all since the hunting party is about to arrive back with dinner," Kopa replied, before walking over to his Uncle and nuzzled him gently. Sanzo found himself nuzzling back. Since he had returned home he was starting to get better with certain affection. "Well come on!" Kopa said, as he headed for the den. "Why'd you talk to Kopa when he was trying to speak with me?" Sanzo grumbled at Hakkai. "Oh come on, Sanzo! We need to all get to know him better. Can't you share?" Hakkai replied. "I'll share... As long as you know that out all four of us I'm ALWAYS gonna be his favorite," Sanzo growled. "Getting possessive huh Sanzo?" Gojyo laughed. "Well I have to be at least a little bit..." Sanzo shrugged, as they approached the den.

After dinner the pride settled down for bed and as usual Goku was laying beside of Sanzo who was wondering if Goku ever thought of him in the romantic sense... Even once for a fleeting moment. "I wonder... I wonder..." Sanzo thought as Goku slept cuddled up by him. Sanzo shook his head before resting it on his paws and fell asleep. He'd worry about that later... After all they had only been in the Pridelands for a few days. They didn't need to rush into anything...Even if Sanzo felt like he wanted to try and talk to Goku about this, he wanted his best friend to feel more comfortable in the Pridelands first. Though making small moves again wouldn't hurt right? As long as Goku stayed put while he tried something that was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we'll be getting to some serious plot in the story soon! (As I'm sure you could tell from the start of the chapter) 
> 
> Now you may be thinking, but Sanzo has that really powerful roar? It's not like these animals could do much, right? Hmm... Well he didn't use it against the Jackals in the first chapter... 
> 
> Is there a reason Sanzo doesn't always want to use his Roar? Yes! Yes there is! And you guys shall find out soon! 
> 
> Anyway, please do comment and share your thoughts with me! They let me know how I'm doing!


	4. Danger Lurking From Afar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As an army is being formed back in the Pridelands everyone had no idea what king of danger is coming for them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys~! Finally got around to updating this! Hope you all enjoy and please do comment your thoughts! 
> 
> Below is a link to my Tumblr if any of you has one and wants to talk just send me a message!
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

 

Ni smiled as he saw all of the animal groups gathered at his home. It had taken a few weeks, but finally one by one his Crocs had returned with what would soon be an army.

There were Hyenas, Jackals, Rock Monitor Lizards, African Rock Python's, Scorpion's, Elephants, Cheetahs, a pride of Lions, and then Ni's Croc's. Lady Gyokumen was very happy with this. She told Ni they'd be setting out within a few days to attack the Pridelands. The groups consisted of very large numbers so they had a good feeling about out numbering their enemies.

However in the distance a adult male Serval, as well as a an adult male lion, a female Serval cub, and a lioness all watched with worried expressions.

"We can't let them attack the Pridelands... Though I haven't seen Gojyo in a long time he's my brother and I love him... I need to apologize for what I did..." Dokugakuji mumbled. "Don't worry, we'll get to the Pridelands first and warn your brother and his friends about these bastards!" Kougaiji growled. "Do you think we could help fight, Big Brother?" The female cub Serval asked.

"Yes, but since you are a Cub once we warn the Pride and the Kingdom of what's coming I want you to get somewhere safe until this all over okay? I'm sure we could ask the Pride to keep an eye on you," Kougaiji replied. "O-Okay... Just promise me you all will come back for me,"

"We will, Lirin. That's a promise," The adult female Serval known as Yaone added in. "It is indeed. Come on let's get going," Kougaiji nodded.

* * *

Back at the Pridelands, Sanzo was currently watching Goku as he chatted away with some of the other lions in the pride. He smiled as he saw how happy Goku was. Hakkai and Gojyo had gone off for 'alone time' and Hakuryuu was keeping Sanzo company while his owner was away.

"Hello, Brother!"

Sanzo turned to see his younger sister approaching him with a smile on her face. Skyka sat down next to Sanzo before glancing over to some of the other pride members. "Why don't you go talk and make some new friends?" Skyka asked. "Don't feel like it," Sanzo responded. "Goku may be fine with interacting a lot, but I prefer not to,"

Skyka chuckled and shook her head before speaking. "You really are the lone wolf type aren't ya?"

"Kind of. I mean I was before meeting my friends, but I do enjoy their company a lot I also like my alone time though," Sanzo replied. "I hear ya. Even I need some me time," Skyka said. "Even if it doesn't seem like it,"

"Don't we all?" Sanzo asked. "Not everyone in this pride..." Skyka smirked. "Most of them like being around the others like twenty four seven,"

"How do they handle that without going insane?" Sanzo questioned. "No idea," Skyka smirked. "Though I notice you stay close to Goku a lot,"

"Yeah well I'm just used to being around him a lot," Sanzo said. "Oh really is that all it is?' Skya asked in a teasing voice. Sanzo growled at his sister's comment and looked away with a blush coloring his fur.

"Awww! Don't worry! Soon enough the love bug will push one of your or if you're lucky enough both of you at the same time to make a move," Skyka said. Before Sanzo could reply to his sister's words a voice rang out. "Skyka there you are! And hello Sanzo!"

Skyka smiled happily and got to her paws to greet her mate. Joka grinned from ear to ear as she licked Skyka on the cheek. "How'd the training with the cubs go?" Skyka asked. "Very well! They're learning a lot about hunting. It's great to see the progress they are all making," Joka answered.

"Good! Glad to hear it!" Skyka nodded. "Oh sorry, Sanzo!" Joka said, once she realized her brother-in-law hadn't had a chance to talk yet. "No worries. Skyka is your mate after all. Though if you two don't mind me asking... How'd you meet?" Sanzo responded.

"Oh it was when the pride made an alliance when my clan! Joka explained. "They live in the Outlands and when we met we hit it off right away!"

"That's awesome," Sanzo said as he smiled at the couple. It seemed those smiles were becoming less rare since returning to the Pridelands. "Yeah it sure is," Joka agreed.

"So do you wanna play a game?" Skya asked, looking at her brother. "Play? We're adults..." Sanzo mumbled. "Oh come on! Let's just play a short game of hide and seek!" Joka barked.

"Uh... Alright," Sanzo groaned. "Great! You count to thirty and we'll go hide!" Skya said. Sanzo nodded and closed his eyes to begin counting as Skyka and Joka went off to find good hiding places.


	5. Be Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Pride finds out about the army setting out to attack the Pride Lands they must stand together in order to protect their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone how's it going? Finally around to updating this. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Everyone is tense now with the war right behind them, but I would be too if I was going to be in a war. So I don't blame these animals for that.
> 
> So enjoy! And please do leave a comment to let me know what you think! (Also please keep in mind we have two character's in this story named Ni, one is the Queen of the Pride Lands, the other is Dr Ni who we all know.)
> 
> Below is a link to my Tumblr. Feel free to message/follow!  
> \-------------------------------------------------------

<https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pawpatrolair>

 

Dokugakuji, Yaone, Lirin, and Kougaiji made it to the Pride Lands within a day and a half. Only stopping once and a while to rest and hunt. Once they came Upon the kingdom Dokugaku sighed as he felt his nerves rising. "I sure hope they believe us..." Dokugakuji mumbled. "And that Gojyo can forgive me,"

"I'm sure everything will turn out okay," Kougaiji said. "Yeah, Gojyo will forgive you so fast you won't even know why you were so worried in the first place!" Lirin added in. "Here's hoping. Alright let's go," Dokugakuji nodded.

Yaone quickly gave her friend a comforting nuzzle as they began to head into the Pride Lands.

* * *

 

Kiara smiled as she watched all the happy animals from her spot beside of the watering hole. The former queen was enjoying laying out in the warm afternoon sun and beside of her laid Kovu who was asleep and snorting softly.

Just as the lioness was about to lay her head down and join her mate in a nap, Kiara saw two pride members rushing over to her. "Kiara! Kovu!" Both said at once. "W-What...?" Kovu asked, as he opened his eyes. "What's wrong?" Kiara asked, as she stood up. She noticed the fear in their eyes. Something was wrong. "Some visitors are here and well... They came with urgent news,"

"What urgent news? What happened?" Kovu questioned. "The-They said there's a huge group of animals heading for the Pride Lands... They found out that Sanzo is here," One of the lioness's explained. "They are going to attack..."

Suddenly Kiara rushed past the two and headed for Pride Rock without saying a single word. "Thank you both for the news. We should all go back home now," Kovu said. The lioness's nodded and followed the former king.

* * *

 

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Sazo growled loudly as he paced back and forth in the cave. Gojyo just sat in the corner next to Hakkai and looked at Dokugakuji who was looking back at him. Neither one had said a word to each other yet. "Sanzo, we want to help," Kougaiji said. "Let us fight with you in this war,"

"I think it's best you let us handle this. This isn't your battle," Kopa spoke up. "Oh yeah? Well we like helping others. Not only that, but Gojyo here is Dokugakuji 's brother," Kougaiji replied as he glanced at Gojyo. "W-Wait...This is your BROTHER!?" Goku yelped, as he looked over at Dokugakuji "Yes... We just haven't seen each other is years. I told you I had a brother. I just never liked talking about him... And now he shows up at my home..." Gojyo mumbled as he glared at Dokugakuji. "Gojyo please... Let's talk things out," Dokugakuji responded. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" Gojyo yelled as he got up and stormed out of the cave. Hakkai sighed and decided to let his mate have sometime to cool down on his own.Kopa who was standing beside of Joka and Skya let out a sigh before speaking up again. "We need to figure something out... And fighting isn't going to help,"

"I agree," Hakkai nodded. "We need to get ready to fight and work together,"

"Please let us join you all in this war... I need to make sure Gojyo is safe... Even if he never forgives me... I need to protect him," Dokugakuji said.

"Of course. You all are in expect for the cub. She needs to be kept safe. We will be sending a few lioness's off with the cubs from the pride so they stay safe, we can have them take her with," Kopa said.

"Thank you," Yaone replied. Before anyone could say anything else Kiara, Kovu, Viro, Skyka, Ni and Vitani ran into the cave. "Sanzo, sweetheart..." Kiara muttered, as she saw her son pacing around. "Sanzo snap out of it!" Goku growled. Suddenly Sanzo stopped and growled under his breath, before going over to Goku and sitting down.

"We all know what's going on and we are here to help and support you," Kovu added in. "Yes!" Vitani nodded. "We love you!"

"Brother... This isn't your fault. Try to calm down we'll figure something out," Viro said. "We can do this!" Ni nodded.

"I just... I'm putting everyone I love in danger!" Sanzo snapped. "W-Wait... Can't you just use your roar to blast all these animals away?" Viro asked.

"I-I Can't... Whenever I use it more than once a day it's like my body can't take it... I become tired and if I roar repeatedly or roar real big... It wipes me out..." Sanzo admitted.

"W-Why didn't you tell us this?" Kovu asked. "Because I didn't think it was important after coming here! I thought my friends were finally safe! I thought I was safe!" Sanzo responded with a growl.

"So we'll just have to fight," Yaone shrugged. "You guys have allies right? That'll give us a bigger army,"

"Yes we do. In fact one of our allies is my parent's clan I grew up in. I can go to the Outlands and alert them of what's happening," Joka added in.

"Sounds good to me. Meanwhile, we'll have to get in contact with Rani and the Night Pride..." Skyka mumbled. "Shouldn't be hard they don't live too war away,"

"Okay here's what we're going to do. Joka tomorrow morning at sunrise you will go see your parents and their clan, Skya you can head to the Night Pride's territory. Since both groups know us all well it won't be a problem going to talk," Kiara said.

"You got it, Mom!" Skya nodded. "Yep!" Joku barked. "Okay now let's bring in the rest of the Pride to discuss whose taking the cubs to safety and whose staying back to fight," Kiara nodded. "Viro, can you please go them?"

"Yes mother," Viro said as he left the cave. "You really know how to lead," Goku squeaked. "It's like you're still queen!" "I do still enjoy helping to lead the Pride at times," Kiara replied. "It's fun,"

Viro re-entered the cave with the Pride and everyone sat down to begin talking over matters. Dokugakuji looked to the opening of the cave and hoped that Gojyo would return soon.


	6. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dokugakuji goes to find Gojyo in hopes to making things right between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well with the war closing in on the Pride Lands I thought we needed some positive happy moments too- Because when the war starts up it's not be happy for a while. I do love it whenever Dokugakuji and Gojyo get to interact in the Anime and when they help each other it's even better.
> 
> So this chapter focuses on them because I felt they needed this. Their brothers after all. They love each other.
> 
> I honestly cannot remember at the moment if in the Anime Gojyo knows about how his brother would sleep with their mom, to help keep her away from Gojyo but I made it here where he didn't know and finds out-
> 
> So enjoy the chapter! Please do comment! Like to know how I'm doing and what you all think! 
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------

After the meeting the pride held the hunting party went out to catch dinner while everyone else tried their best to stay calm. Gojyo still hadn't come back which Hakkai felt might happen. He considered going to look for his mate, but when he saw Dokugakuji starting the entrance of the cave he went over to talk to him.  
"Hello there," Hakkai said with a warm smile. "Oh... Hi. You're one of my brother's friends right?" Dokugakuji asked. "I'm actually his mate! Hakkai replied, as Hakuryuu chirped. " And this is my pet bird, Hakuryuu,"

  
"You're his mate, huh? Well I'm very happy he found someone. And your bird is very cute as well," Dokugakuji responded, as he smiled at Hakkai. "Awww thank you! You know this makes us family," Hakkai said.

  
"Yeah it sure does," Dokugakuji nodded. "Oh also... I think you should go look for Gojyo I know he's upset, but if you can talk to him before the war begins it would be for the best," Hakkai added in.

  
"I agree... I'm just not sure what to say... I want him to hear me out..." Dokugakuji mumbled. "I know... Just give it a try. He's more of a softie then he lets on. Now go on and talk to your brother," Hakkai said.

  
"I will! Thank you," Dokugakuji nodded, as he left the cave.  
"I sure hope they work this out...." Hakkai thought as he watched his brother-in-law rushing away from Pride Rock. 

* * *

  
Gojyo was sitting by the watering hole as the other animals began to leave and go home for the night. He sighed as he sat there, starting at the grass and thinking about what to do. "Gojyo?" 

Suddenly the red maned lion looked up to see his brother standing a few feet away. "Can we please talk, brother? I know... I know what I did was wrong... But I came here to protect you during the war... I want to clear the air... Make things right..." Dokugakuji mumbled.

  
Gojyo looked his brother in the eyes and could see the sadness, the pain, the begging for forgiveness. And just like that the half-demon lion crumbled. "Yeah we can talk," Gojyo said.

Dokugakuji smiled and sat down beside of his brother.

"Gojyo... I don't know if mom ever told you this... But in order to help keep you safe from her... I'd... I'd mate with her... she enjoyed it and tended to not go after you if she was happy... And I know I left you all alone as a cub after mom's death and that was wrong of me yes... But I just felt so horrible. If I wasn't able to keep you safe from our own mother, then how could I possibly do in out in the world? I know I could've tried... I know... I know... And we haven't seen each other in so long... But not a day has gone by that I don't think about you, that I haven't missed you. Because you are my brother and I love you,"

  
"Y-You do?..." Gojyo asked, as tears began to appear in his eyes. "Yes. So very much. I want to do is protect you. And get to know you again," Dokugakuji replied. "I-I can't believe you did that with mom just for me... I-I... I love you too. I forgive you," Gojyo replied as he smiled warmly at his older brother. The two then hugged each other close and cried together. Letting all of the pain of the past wash away.

 

 


	7. Ready As We'll Ever Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pride gets ready for battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all~! -waves- Finally got around to an update! So enjoy~! Please do let me know how you liked this chapter and how I'm doing. I'm always open to improvement!
> 
> below is the link to my Tumblr in case any of you want to chat just send me a message!  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

* * *

 

When Gojyo returned to Pride Rock with Dokugakuji everyone was happy to hear that the two siblings had made amends. Hakkai hugged his mate happily and Gojyo hugged him back feeling comfort from Hakkai's warm embrace. Soon it was time for bed and that night Gojyo slept cuddled by Dokugakuji.

At the crack of dawn the next morning Skyka and Joka woke up to go talk to their allies. Everyone gave them hugs and told them to be safe. Kiara promised they'd have extra kill left over for them to eat when they returned.

Sanzo sighed heavily as he watched his sister go one way and his sister-in-law another.  
  


Sanzo...?"

  
The lion turned his head to see Goku walking up to him with a look of concern. "Are you doing alright?" "Not really..." Sanzo mumbled. "Hey It'll be okay! We'll beat those jerky animals!" Goku said.

"I sure hope so... Because if I... If I lost everyone I love I wouldn't know what I'd do..." Sanzo muttered out, feeling a little embarrassed by sharing his feelings.

  
"Awww, Sanzo. You won't lose us!" Goku replied, as he nuzzled his head against Sanzo's shoulder. Sanzo felt his face get hot, but melted into the touch and nuzzled the younger lion back.

"Getting more open with affection aren't we, Sanzo?" Goku asked with a chuckle as Sazno nuzzled him gently. "Yeah. Plus we cuddle like every night, so with you this isn't exactly new," Sanzo said. "True!" Goku smirked.

  
When the hunting party arrived back with breakfast Goku and Sanzo followed them inside the den. Everyone ate their full and afterwards Viro had everyone break into groups to practice some fighting.

* * *

  
The lionesses that were chosen to take the cubs to safety were told by Kiara to go to the Night Pride's territory, telling them they hadn't thought of a place to take the young ones to, but knew that Rani would help. The former Queen just hoped she wasn't sending them off too late and that the Night Pride was already close to their land.

  
Kougaiji, Dokugakuji, and Yaone all gave Lirin hugs and nuzzles before she went off to safety. "We'll come get you once this is all over," Kougaiji purred, as he nuzzled his sister gently. "I will be waiting!" Lirin replied, as he nuzzled her big brother back. "We love you, Lirin," Yaone added in, licking the cub on the head. "I love you guys too!" The cub responded. Dokugakuji smiled and then scooped up Lirin in his paws for a hug. Lirin chuckled and hugged Dokugakuji, before she was put down.

  
"Alright looks like it's time for you to go," Kougaiji said, as he saw the group of cubs and lionesses. "Okay, see you all soon!" Lirin said. "I love you all so much!" And with that the Serval cub ran to join the group. The three watched as Lirin departed with the cubs and lionsess. They felt lumps forming in their throats. What if they never saw her again?... "Come on... Let's get back to training," Kougaiji said quickly, wiping the tears from his eyes. Nodding, Dokugakuji and Yaone followed their friend as they cried.

* * *

Soon Joka was seen walking with her parents and former clan. Sazno's eyes widened they must have been well over two hundred of them. "Hello everyone," Said the female leader with a smile. The male who stood beside of her smiled and nodded, before speaking."We are here to help,"

"Thank you so very much!" Viro said, as he walked up to the leaders. "Yes thank you!" Ni added in. "Of course! Anything to help the Pride Landers," The male hyena nodded.

"Janja!" At the mention of his name the male leader turned to see Kiara running towards them. "Kiara! Hey there old friend!" Janja greeted, pulling the formed queen in for a hug.

"Kiara!" The female leader Known as Jasiri yelped in excitement. The hyena couple hugged their friend tightly before letting her go.

"Good to see you as always," Jasiri said with a grin. "Same to you guys. Just wish it could have been on better terms..." Kiara replied.  
"It's alright. After this war we'll all celebrate together!" Janja said.

Joka grinned at the sight before her as she moved away to let her parents speak with the lions. "Janja and Jasiri are your parents?" Sanzo asked, coming up to his sister-in-law. "Yep! After what happened with Kion and my father had seen the error of his ways, he and my mom got pretty close and soon they were married and I happened!" Joka explained.

  
"Glad they're happy together," Sanzo replied. "Me too!" Joka barked.

* * *

 

  
A little while later, Skyka returned with Rani and the Night Pride.

They had just been getting ready to head to the Pride Lands when the cubs and lionesses had arrived. They were told to stay at the Night Pride's territory until someone came to tell them it was safe to come back, were free to hunt and sleep in their dens.

  
Rani quickly got into conversation with Viro about the plans for fighting the army they were up against and did what the Pride Land's king asked of them.  
Soon they'd all be fighting a war. Blood would be spilled. And they were all scared, but ready to fight no matter what.


	8. War At Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the war begins, everyone is teamed up at different parts of the Pride Lands in hopes of winning this battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all~! -waves- Had a lot of fun writing this chapter. So here we go~! War time begins!
> 
> Please do comment! I like to know how I'm doing and how I can improve. 
> 
> Link to my Tumblr below:
> 
>  
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

* * *

It wasn't even dawn when a roar rang out towards the den at Pride Rock. That was the signal. The signal that the enemy had been spotted crossing the border.

"Alright everyone! Let's go protect our home!" Viro roared as he led the pride out of the den.

Sanzo sighed as he ran right beside of Hakkai, Gojyo, and Goku. They had to win this. They had to!

The roar had been signaled by Rani who had been standing near the border with a few of her pride members. They would be holding the front lines with some of the other allies.

"Well, Well, Well... What do we have here?" Ni asked, with an evil smile on his face. "Seems like these lions are the only ones out here right now... This will be very easy. We can take them out within just a few minutes..." Gyokumen added in, laughing at the lions who were greatly out-numbered by the animal army that stood before them.

"If you think we're scared then you're wrong! We will protect the Pride Lands no matter what!" Rani spat. She growled as she glared at Ni who was just continuing to smile at her.

"Doesn't matter if the rest of the Pride was here... The lions of the Pride Lands are greatly out-numbered by us! So if you even think for a second that any of you stand a chance surviving thi-"

However Ni did not get to finish his sentence when he saw over forty hyenas, Viro and his queen, Skyka, Joka along with her parents Jasiri and Janja came rushing towards them.

"Now whose going down, huh? Not us that's for sure!" Rani growled. "You got that right, Rani! As King of the Pride Lands I say get them!" Viro said with a growl of his own. Then the war began and both sides ran towards one another.

* * *

 

"Okay they're holding the front lines. We are next!" Kovu said as he and Kiara stood beside of more members of Jasiri and Janja's clan, a few lionesses from their pride, and some from Rani's pride as well.

"I sure hope everyone is okay out there..." Kiara muttered. "I don't want to lose our friends, pride members, or our family..."

"Don't worry, my love. I'm sure they're all going to be just fine," Kovu replied. He gave his mate a smile that helped met some of the worries within her. But still... She was concerned. This was an all out war...

How could she not be?

* * *

Closest to Pride Rock stood Sanzo, Goku, Hakkai (With Hakuryuu sitting on his shoulder) , Gojyo, Vitani, Kopa, Kougaiji, Yaone ,Dokugakuji with the rest of Rani's pride and their pride, plus the remaining members of Jasiri and Janja's clan.

"We can do this, Sanzo!" Gojyo said, as he tried to lift his friend's . "I know... We can. We can because we have to," Sanzo responded. "Exactly! Which is why we'll win this," Hakkai said, as Goku nodded.

Then silence over took the group as they all began to watch the distance in front of them. Waiting for something. Anything. Because soon enough the army would each them... Just hopefully in smaller numbers.

Makini who was now the Royal Mjuzi since Rafiki had passed away a while ago was gathering healing herds to help heal any wounded solider within this fight. She had instructed the royal adviser who had taken Zazu's place to fly over the battle grounds and see who needed assistance. Her name was Zazook. She was the daughter of Zazu. Who had fallen in love with a female horn bill.

While neither of her parents were no longer with her, Zazook still felt their presence which helped keep her comforted, especially in times of high stress like this. As she flew to the front lines of the battle she stopped and felt fear firing up. Even with the Hyenas sent out, the first line of dense wasn't doing so well.

Rani was on the ground roaring in pain from a bite wound, as hyenas from the enemies side circled her while laughing. Viro and Queen Ni were fighting side by side, but were seen to be growing tired. Jasiri and Janja were doing okay, but they were beginning to get over powered by the Crocs and Jackals, as the rest of the lions were fighting the other animals each side clawing, biting, smacking each other side, each drawing blood.

"Gotta get Maniki!" Zazook said to herself, as she flew back toward's the Baboon's Tree.


	9. Blood Spilling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the war goes on some lives are lost...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all~! -waves- Here is finally another update! I was at an anime con this last weekend which is why I didn't update last week. (I left Thursday to be up there a day early)
> 
> Anyway short chapter this week. Longer one is promised for next week though!
> 
> So enjoy and feel free to comment! You can check out my tumblr below!  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

* * *

 

Rani screamed in pain as she felt nothing but intense pain. Even with some of her pride members jumping on the hyenas that attacked her, and then rushing to her side it was obvious none of them would have time to mend her.

She saw the pride members standing around her protectively, while growling at the bad hyenas. "Oh how cute! Protecting their leader! Let's take 'em out!" One of the hyenas said, before they all lunged for the lions around Rani.

Roars rang out as the lions fought the bad hyenas, however now they were distracted and could not protect Rani. The lioness tried to get up, but fell back down in pain just as Gyokumen approached her and grinned evilly. "You'll pay for this! You mutt!" Rani spat, growling as she glared at the Several. "I don't think so," Gyokumen replied, as she put her teeth around Rani's neck.

"RANI!" Jasiri yelped, as she smacked down a jackal and tried to get to over to the lioness. However Jasiri was quickly hit from the side and pinned down by Ni. The Croc laughed as the female Hyena struggled to out from under him. "This is ," Ni said, as he bit down hard on Jasiri's neck which caused her to scream so loud that it seemed the entire Pride Lands would be able to hear it.

"JASIRI!" Janja screamed. "MOM!" Joka yelled. Another loud scream was then heard. It was Gyokumen ending Rani's life. Pools of blood formed around the Lioness and Hyena as their bodies went limp. "YOU ASSHOLES! YOU KILLED OUR FRIEND! MY WIFE! HOW DARE YOU! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!" Janja yelled loudly. Rani's pride members were sobbing as the hyenas they were fighting had them backed against a tree. Viro sighed heavily as he and his Queen focused on the enemies before them, as did Janja ,Joka and Skyka.

Then Maniki ran into the battle field and gasped upon what she saw. "I'm too late... I couldn't save them... But I can try and save the others! I will fight as well!' The money thought, as she headed into battle.


	10. Terror Echoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the war reaches the point of loss, more blood spill and some unexpected events everyone fighting to keep the Pride Lands safe in shaken...  
> \----------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I am back with a longer and intense chapter! So enjoy~! Tumblr link below.

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

* * *

When the other animals of Ni and Gyokumen's army began attacking after watching how delightful it was that two of their enemies had been taken out, things got worse.

When the Rock Monitor Lizards, African Rock Python's, Scorpion's, Elephants, Cheetahs, the rouge pride of Lions finally joined the fight the first line was defense was not only out-numbered, but a good chunk of the army was able to get past to head to Pride Rock along with Ni and Gyokumen.

Viro was growling as he stood with open cuts and wounds, protecting Queen Ni from some of the Cheetahs. "What's wrong, your highness? Getting tired? Don't worry... Soon you will be put out of your misery," One of the cheetahs said, while laughing. "Let's take them both down!" Another added in.

"Yeah! They don't stand a chance again-" However just as another Cheetah was about to finish it's sentence the whole group found themselves getting hit in the head with something hard and were flung across the field . There was Makini standing in front of her King and Queen with her staff. She had a few cuts here and there, but overall her fighting had been very impressive.

"STAY AWAY FROM THEM!" The baboon yelled.

The Cheetahs growled at the monkey before running back towards her to fight.

Meanwhile The members of Rani's pride were facing off against the rouge lions, but despite their best efforts weren't holding out well.

Janja and the other members of his clan were fighting the bad hyenas in Jasiri's honor and were doing well there though, that was until a Monitor Lizard snuck up behind Janja and the good hyenas and bit their legs.

Their legs began to shake and before they knew it all of the good hyenas were on the ground and when they tried to get up they couldn't...

"Our bite paralyzes animals for a good few hours," One of the Lizards said with a smirk.

"NO! NO! OUR FRIENDS NEED US!" Janja yelped in horror. "They won't be needing anyone soon... When they're dead. And dont worry we'll kill your daughter for you as well!" The lead bad hyena added in.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T!" Janja begged as tears welded up in his eyes. "You can't stop us... Anyway this is too much fun to just kill you all right now... Let's take some of you to a more private place for some other entertainment," The lead Hyena said. He picked Janja up on his back as did some of the others. "Everyone else! Kill these other hyenas!"

With that order given Janja was carried away while hearing the screams of some of his clan members being murdered.

Joka who was fighting along side Skyka against two elephants saw her father being carried out and screamed. "OH! WE MISSED ONE!" One of the lizards yelled, pointing to Joka.

"NO AWAY!" Skyka roared, jumping in front of her mate. "OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"Then over your dead body it shall be..." One of the elephants replied in behind the lion, as it's trunk swept down to hit the Princess.

* * *

 

Kovu, Kiara continued to stand with some of their pride members, some of Rani's and some of the good hyenas as they saw their enemies finally approaching. But what they saw in numbers made their jaws drop.

"D-Did they take out the entire front line of defense?..." Kovu mumbled. "We are more out-numbered here than we should be..."

"N-No... It' can't be that! Because if that's true then that means... That means they're all dead..." Kiara managed to choke out, as fear filled her bones.

* * *

 

Meanwhile As Sanzo stood with the others closest to Pride Rock a certain male lion who had snuck in from another way by Ni's orders was eyeing Sanzo and his friends. He smirked. He knew it was time to put the plan in motion. He roared while standing where he could be seen. The group turned to see him and all got into a fighting stance at once. "How'd you get past us!?" Gojyo growled. "Oh I didn't come in the same way the others did... I snuck into the Pride Lands from an unguarded area. It's a shame you all don't have better security..." The lion responded.

"ENOUGH! What do you want!? We can take you out right here out now! You're out-numbered!" Sanzo added in.

"Well there is actually something that I want..." The male lion smirked. "I'M JUST GONNA RIP YOUR HEAD OFF YO-" Suddenly Sanzo felt frozen in place. From behind the male lion a good thirty or more Rock Monitor Lizards coming up to stand beside of the lion. "I was given my own personal army..." The lion chuckled, before roaring. The Rock Monitor Lizards then ran towards the last line of defense who was prepared to fight back.

the fight began as while some of the lizards were taken down some bit the legs of their enemies and while all of this was happening the male lion grabbed someone very important, put his paw over the captures mouth and dragged his prisoner away.

 


	11. Cracked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Goku endures something so painful and cannot get to safety he has no idea how he will cope...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! -waves- Here's a new chapter! Please don't read if sexual assault is a trigger! 
> 
> Tumblr link below:
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

* * *

 As the Rock Monitor Lizards retreated from Sanzo and his group everyone began to calm down . While some of them had been injected by the bite and were temporary paralyzed, everyone who hadn't been bitten gathered around them protectively.

It was Gojyo, Yaone, Kopa, Kougaiji, and few lions from both the Pride Lands and Rani's pride that had been affected.

As Sanzo, Hakkai, Dokugakuj, the other pride members and the hyenas checked on the ones who were bit something suddenly felt off to Sanzo. He looked around and his eyes went wide at what he saw or rather who he didn't see: Goku.

"NO!" Sanzo suddenly yelped in panic, getting everyone's attention.

* * *

 

Goku tried his hardest to get away from the older male lion, but he was much stronger than Goku was. Fighting him wasn't working.

The younger lion found himself being dragged across the borders of the Pride Lands and into a place that made him want to scream: The elephant graveyard. After being pulled into a small cave with a few skulls and bones laying around in it, Goku was finally free from the other Lion's grasp. As he looked up he saw that his capture was blocking the the only way out. however.

"You will not be leaving this cave, Goku..." The lion said with a smirk on his face. He then walked towards the younger lion who gulped and backed himself up to the cave wall. "Oh don't worry... I'm not going to kill you... At least not in the way you may think..."

Goku looked confused for a moment until he was jumped and suddenly felt himself being pinned to the cave floor with the other male on top of him.

"W-What... Are you going to do?..." Goku whimpered. "I am going to show you that you're mine. And once I'm done with you, you won't ever think anything else," The other lion replied, as he entered the younger male. Goku gasped in pain and shock, before the other entered him fully and then began fucking him roughly.

Goku cried out in pain as tears killed his eyes. "NO! NO PLEASE STOP! PLEASE!" Goku begged.

"Sorry little one... But Homura isn't going to listen to the one he wants to claim," The male responded, as he began fucking Goku as fast as he could. Goku felt his orgasm getting close, but did not want to give Homura the satisfaction of breaking him anymore than he already was.

"Trying to hold back are we? I know you are feeling pleasure from this, sweet little Goku so just let yourself cum so I know you have surrender to me," Homura said. Goku wailed as the pain and pleasure mixed even more and finally as much as Goku tried to fight it could not hold it in any longer and came, all while sobbing his eyes out and then as Homura got off of him the younger lion fell to the ground.

"Now you are mine! And if Sanzo ever wants you back... Oh... the hell he'll have to go through will get him murdered before he even gets a chance to see you!" Homura added in with a chuckle.

All Goku could do was sob as his body began to shake rapidly, as Homura turned Goku onto his back and then began to lick his balls, which caused Goku to sob even harder. "PLEASE! I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE OF THIS!" Goku yelped. "It doesn't matter if you can't. Because I can fuck you all day! And I will," Homura replied, as he went back to licking Goku's balls once more.


	12. Shadowland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pride Lands falls to the paws of the enemy and Sanzo makes a choice that while difficult will save his remaining loved ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Another update! Been in a writing mood a bit today! I hope you all enjoy the chapter and feel free to comment! 
> 
> below the link to my Tumblr.
> 
> \---------------------------------------

 

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

 

* * *

"Easy, Sanzo! Take it Easy! We'll find him!" Hakkai said, as he tried his best to calm his friend down. "NO! I WON'T TAKE IT EASY! GOKU'S PROBABLY DEAD OR WILL BE SOON!" The prince yelled. "I HAVE TO FIND HIM! I HAVE TO!"

"SAZNO!" Hakkai snapped loudly, as he turned his head to what he heard coming their way. "WHAT DO YOU WANT TO ORDER ME TO DO N-" However Sanzo did not get his sentence when he Ni and Lady Gyokumen's army running towards them with Ni and Gyokumen leading them.

"Oh my god... There's so many of them... But- Does that mean that everyone else has been killed?..." Sanzo mumbled to himself. "We don't have numbers on our side!" One of the Hyenas yelped. We need to get the ones who have been bitten and get to safety!"

"NO! WE HAVE TO STAY! WHAT IF THE OTHERS ARE STILL ALIVE!? THEY'LL NEED US!" One of the Pride members yelped. "No! We go! Now!" Sanzo growled. "We will come back! But for now we have to go!" Then after getting everyone who had been bitten by the lizards onto some of their backs the group took off towards the nearest borders of the Pride Lands.

"CHEETAHS! CATCH THEM!" Ni Ordered. Nodding, the fast wild cats took off and within less than a minute jumped in front of Sanzo and the others. They growled as they backed the group up right to Ni and Lady Gyokumen's army.

"Well well... It's Sanzo..." Lady Gyokumen said with a smirk on her face. Sanzo growled as he and his friends and allies were surrounded by their enemies. "GET THEM! EVERYONE ONE OF THEM BUT SANZO! I WANT TO SEE HIM LOSE EVERYTHING AT ONCE!" Ni snapped. Then the animals quickly got everyone in their paws and smirked as they waited for the order to kill. Ni began to nod when Sanzo roared. "PLEASE! NO! DON'T KILL THEM! I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST LET THEM LIVE!"

Ni smiled and then walked up to the prince. "Alright, Sanzo. I'll make you a deal. We'll spare their lives and give Goku back to you... If you agree to hand over the Pride Lands to us... And let us torture and murder you slowly..." Ni replied, now grinning.

"It's a deal," Sanzo responded, nodding at Ni. "very well then... I'll go get Goku for you. I know where my friend is keeping him... I know you'll want to see him a little bit before being killed," Ni said.

Then Lady Gyokumen ordered the army to everyone but Sanzo to the old Lion Guard Lair. They would be kept in there and animals would take turns guarding the entrance. Once inside with two animals standing watch everyone was silent as they did not know what to say. How many of their loved ones were dead? Would there be a way out of this?

Suddenly the group turned there head's when they saw the last of their enemies army walking with Janja, Joka, Skyka, Maniki, Zazook, Viro, Queen Ni, a few of the members of the pride and Rani's Pride, and the remaining members of Janja's clan.

"Mom! Dad!" Kopa cried out as he ran to his parents. "Our boy!" Queen Ni roared, as she brought her son in for a hug as Viro joined on in. Kopa began crying in his parents arms, as they did their best to comfort him.

"Shhh... It'll be alright..." Viro whispered gently. "We'll be alright,"

* * *

 

Sanzo was sitting with Lady Lady Gyokumen as Ni walked into sight with Goku by his side. Once they got close enough Goku rushed over to Sanzo who held his arms open. "SANZO!" Goku suddenly wailed. "It's alright. I'm here," Sanzo said, trying to stay calm.


	13. Things get damaged things get broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanzo learns what has happened to Goku and wants so badly to protect him... However with the deal he's made he cannot...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone~! -waves- what's up? Here's a new chapter! So enjoy and feel free to comment! 
> 
> below is the link to my Tumblr~! 
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

* * *

Sanzo held a shaking and sobbing Goku in his arms. He felt a lump forming in his throat. Where was that male who had taken his Goku and broken him?

He'd kill that bastard. Goku did not deserve to be harmed in any way! The golden-maned lion growled under his breath, before pulling the younger lion as close to him as possible.

"I'm here. I'm here." Sanzo said in a soft voice, as he nuzzled Goku's neck. "S-Sanzo... That lion... He... He raped me!" The younger lion cried out. At those words, Sanzo felt his blood boil.

"He's so dead. Hes so dead!" Sanzo thought to himself. Suddenly the moment between the two lions was cut short when paw-steps were heard. Turning his head quickly, Sanzo saw the same male who had done this. Who had broken Goku.

"Hello there, Sanzo. Trying your best to calm down, Goku? You know... I claimed him. He's mine. And I will have fun with him every day from now on," The male said.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU WON'T EVER TOUCH HIM AGAIN! I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT!" Sanzo roared. Goku was now shaking even more as the lion got closer. Sensing Goku's fear, Sanzo growled at the other male as he held the younger lion protectively.

"Once you're dead you can't do anything about it... Oh I believe we haven't been properly introduced... I'm Homura," The lion replied.

"Well, Homura I'm not going to die! I will never let ANYONE hurt Goku," Sanzo responded. "Oh but didn't you make a deal with Ni and Lady Gyokumen? Which included you dying at their paws?" Homura asked as he smirked.

"WHAT!? NO SANZO! PLEASE DON'T DIE!" Goku cried. Sanzo felt his heart breaking at Goku's distress. He had never seen the younger lion in such a state before. "Well times up!" Lady Gyokumen added in, as she came up to the lions. "Take Goku the lair, Homura. Ni and some of the others are coming to help me deal with Sanzo..."

"NO! SANZO!" Goku screamed, as Homura grabbed him and pulled him away. "G-Goku..." Sanzo mumbled, as he was taken away. Tears began to form in his votlet eyes and then he began to sob.

* * *

 

Everyone turned their heads when Homura walked in with Goku. Hakkai and Gojyo both rushed on over to their friend. "GOKU!" Hakkai yelped, as he hugged the younger lion close. All Goku did was begin to cry again. Gojyo glanced up at Homura and growled. "What did you do to him!?"

"I claimed him..." Homura replied with a smile. Gojyo's eyes widened at what the other lion meant and growled. "I'll be back for him later," Homura added in, before leaving the lair.

Inside the group was silent. While there were only to guards outside, they weren't sure if taking the chance to fight would still be worth it. They could easily get their bigger army together and win... Again.

However as afraid as they were, some of them couldn't help but want to fight once more. To try again.


	14. Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group tries a second time to fight against their enemy, save Sanzo, and the Pride Lands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all~! -waves- Here's a new update. I know they've been rather short lately. I've been a bit more tired so writing longer chapters is just hard. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy~! Feel free to leave comments! Below a link to my Tumblr!
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

* * *

 

As Gojyo and Hakkai did their best to calm Goku down the others were thinking about who didn't get brought to the liar. They knew what must have become of them... But no one wanted to believe it.

Of course in a war though it was life or death... Which meant Jasiri, Rani, Kovu, and Kiara were dead... The ones who witnessed the deaths knew this, but the ones who did not knew it... Just didn't want to accept it. "We need to try again..." Viro mumbled quietly to his queen. "I agree," Queen Ni replied softly. "How though?... We're out-numbered, we've lost some of our loved ones already..." Kopa added in.

"We will figure it out, Son. I promise," Viro replied, nuzzling the Prince. Kopa nodded and nuzzled his father back. "So I take it they went to kill Sanzo?" Skyka asked Goku who was now a bit calmed down. "Y-Yeah..." Goku responded, barely able to keep himself from crying again.

"We have to save him..." Hakkai muttered. "I agree!" Gojyo responded. "I have an idea..." Dokugakuj whispered. "What is it?" Kougaiji asked.

"If some of us attack the guards, we'd have them distracted... I know the rest of the Army is out there, but at least if some of us can take down the two guarding outside, then some of the others can try and find where they're keeping Sanzo and save him... The rest can fight the army... I know it's very risky... But we can't just leave things like this," Dokugakuj said.

"Sounds like the best plan possible. I'm in!" Gojyo said softly. Everyone else nodded in agreement. "Great! Let's get to it then!" Dokugakuj replied with a small smile. Yaone, Dokugakuj, Kougaiji, Janja, Joka, and Skyka all snuck quietly towards the entrance of the liar. Finally, when they were close enough the group attacked the guards, who were very shocked.

Despite both of them being cheetahs they weren't fast enough to dough the attack from the group. And found themselves being pinned and then felt teeth around their necks. Screams echoed from both cheetahs as they were killed.

It was then that the others ran outside. One group going in one direction and the second in another.

"Alright let's go kick some tail!" Kougaiji said. "Yes!" Joka replied. "Let's go avenge your mom!' Janja said to his daughter. The female Hyena got more motivation from those words. "Yeah! Let's go!"

"Let's stay together! All of us! Skyka added in. "Sounds good to me!" Kougaiji replied. "Come on!"

Then the third group headed off to fight as well. Everyone hoped they could this... Because if they failed a second time... Chances of a third try would be very slim.


	15. It's Always Darkest Before The Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war continues on and finally the enemy is defeated... However that doesn't mean everything is okay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone~! -waves Longest chapter in a while! I enjoyed how this came out and am happy to have finally been able to write a longer update~!
> 
> I will not be updating next week as I'm going to be gone a week from the 22nd to the 29th to visit my dad and some other family that live up in Michigan.
> 
> Anyway enjoy the chapter~! And I hope everyone has a good week! Tumblr Link below  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------

**<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/> **

* * *

Goku could feel his heart beating faster than ever before as he and some of the others looked for Sanzo. "We have to find him. We can't lose him... I can't lose him... If I did I don't know what I'd do..." Goku thought to himself.

No. Sanzo wouldn't die. They'd get to him before that happened. Goku sniffed the air as he quietly walked through the grass with Gojyo, Hakkai, Hakuryuu, Viro, Queen Ni, and Kopa "I have his scent... This way!" Goku said. The others simply nodded and followed him. Once the group had walked a little bit, Goku led them to a clearing where they heard laughs and painful screams.

Goku felt his fur stand on end. As they peeked out from the grass they saw Ni and Lady Gyokumen beating Sanzo up who wasn't evening trying to defend himself. The two laughed as the prince continued to roar in pain from each bite that drew blood, from each kick that hurt even wore than the last...

"Let's end this..." Goku whispered to the others. Then the group leaped out from the grass. Lady Gyokumen and Ni looked up at them in shock. Goku glared at them both as he and the others attacked.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU!" Goku screamed as he pinned Lady Gyokumen down and growled loudly. Without even giving the Serval a chance to speak, Goku has his teeth around her neck and bit down hard. Lady Gyokumen screamed in pain as the lion just bit down harder and harder, drawing out more and more blood each time. It didn't take long before the Serval was dead and Goku let go of the smaller wild cat's neck and looked to see that the others had just killed Ni.

Licking the blood from his lips, Goku then ran to Sanzo who was looking at him with wide eyes. "G-Goku..." Sanzo managed to choke out. "Yeah... That's not something you see from me everyday, huh? But I couldn't just let them kill you..." Goku responded. "Are you hurt bad?"

"Not too bad. The bites weren't too deep yet, though I do hurt where I've been bitten and kicked," Sanzo replied. "Can you walk?" Goku asked. "Let me see..." Sanzo mumbled, as he then tried to stand up. The others came rushing over as the Prince got to his paws. "Yeah... I'm good. Sore, but good," Sanzo nodded.

"Thank goodness we got here when we did," Hakkai added in. "How did you all escape?" Sanzo questioned. "Team work and a awesome plan!" Gojyo said. "Brother, are you okay?" Viro questioned. "Yeah, I'm alright, Viro. Where are Mom and Dad?" Sanzo replied.

"T-They weren't brought back... Some of our friends and family weren't... Which can only mean one thing..." Viro muttered, as he looked at his paws. Sanzo growled loudly, as tears began to slid down his face. "I hadn't gotten much of a chance to re-connect with them... And now..." Sanzo managed to say.

"I know... I know..." Viro nodded, as he nuzzled his brother. Sanzo nuzzled him back as he let out a deep breath. "Well... Let's go help everyone else stop what these jerks have started..." Sanzo nodded.

"I think you should get your wounds taken care of and rest," Goku said. "What!? No! We've all been hurt in this battle! I can't just stop fighting because of a few wounds!" Sanzo growled. "Like it or not I'm continuing to fight in this war!"

"Well it's good to know you're still your old stubborn self," Gojyo said with a laugh. "Yeah, Okay... Lets get going," Sanzo groaned.

* * *

 

Finding groups of the army that had separated themselves from the rest was making it a lot easier to fight and take them out. The number's on the enemies side were decreasing. Yaone, Dokugakuj, Kougaiji, Janja, Joka, and Skyka were currently fighting some jackals and Crocs and were fighting with everything they had!

Dokugakuj smiled as he had a jackal backed up against a tree. He was about to strike when he heard his brother's voice. "Dokugakuj!" Gojyo had called out, as he arrived with some of the others. "Oh! Look! This is supposed to be your brother, correct?" One of the Crocs had asked, eyeing Gojyo with a smirk. Dokugakuj growled for a moment at the Croc before looking to Gojyo with concerned eyes.

"Brother, Look out!" Gojyo yelled. Suddenly, Dokugakuj felt himself being pinned down by the Jackal who he had almost had killed. "NO!" Gojyo screamed, as he rushed towards his brother. At that moment one of the Crocs who had been fighting with Kougaiji bit the Serval's leg causing him to yelp in pain and fall to the ground. Then the Croc charged at Gojyo, who was so focused on helping Dokugakuj he didn't notice the enemy approaching.

"GOJYO!" Dokugakuj screamed, as he flung the Jackal off of him and jumped in front of his brother just as the Croc was going in for the kill. Suddenly skidding to a halt as he heard screams, Gojyo looked back and gasped as he saw the Croc had his older brother in it's jaws... And had torn the lion's body in half.

Blood was spilling from the dead lion's body and even a few organs had fallen to the ground, there were bones sticking out from the body and some had fallen into the puddles of blood. Gojyo suddenly felt nauseous and was shaking like a leaf.

Hakkai who had been helping to fight looked up to see the situation that Gojyo was in and ran to him. "NO! GOJYO!" Hakkai yelled. This got everyone else's attention who gasped upon what they saw...

Gojyo was still standing there shaking, as the Croc dropped the now two piece body of his brother on the ground and was approaching him, as the Jackal that Dokugakuj had almost managed to kill approached from behind.

Despite everything going on around him, it was like time had come to a stop... Gojyo couldn't move... He couldn't speak... All he could see where the images of his brother that kept on racing through out his mind. Goku and Hakkai took down the Croc and Jackal before they could hurt Gojyo too badly. The only injury he got was from the Croc who had bitten one of his ears. The Jackal however had managed to get the upper hand against Hakkai for a moment and had scratched his left eye. Hakkai then kicked the jackal off of him and bit it's neck, killing it quickly. Luckily, Hakkai could still see however there was now a scar across his left eye.

After all of the Jackals and Crocs were taken care of by the group. Hakkai had pulled Gojyo in for a hug who was now sobbing heavily. Hakkai glanced to his mate's right ear and saw that the Croc had bitten a piece off, now resulting in Gojyo having a notch there. As everyone was still trying to calm down, Homura arrived and smirked as he approached Goku who turned to look at him.

Growling, Goku pounced on Homura and killed him quickly before getting off of the lion and sighing heavily.

In another part of the Pride Lands everyone else had taken out the rest of their enemies. Once Sanzo and the others arrived to the scene and were given the news everyone sighed in relief that the war was over. Well... In the physical sense... mentally and emotionally... Not so much.

Healing was going to take a long time.


	16. A New Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone in the Pride Lands begins to calm down from the war and move on with their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -waves- Hey everyone~! Well here it is! The final chapter of The Sanzo Pride. I had a lot of fun writing this and am looking forward the next fanfic I will be writing next for Saiyuki~!
> 
> So enjoy~! 
> 
> Link to my Tumblr below:

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

* * *

 

The Pride Lands reeked of blood and decaying bodies. For the herds that had run off to safety while the war had been going on were slowly returning, and helped the Pride to clean up the mess that had been made. But it wasn't easy... Not when everyone had seen someone die, had seen blood, felt true terror... The lions helped as much as they could, as did Janja, Joka, the other Hyenas, and even the remaining members of Rani's Pride, with Yaone and Kougaiji.

One of the lions from Rani's Pride were went out to their home to tell the lionesses who went with the cubs that they could return home.

In the den of Pride Rock Goku and Gojyo had been resting a lot since the war's end. Both were so traumatized. Goku felt so anxious and had nightmares about being raped again. Gojyo kept on seeing his brother getting murdered in his dreams. Hakkai and Sanzo were watching over them carefully.

It was clear out of the four of them these two had the most trauma from the battle. While Sanzo missed his parents greatly, they did find Kovu and Kiara's bodies and have them a proper burial .

Hakkai felt his heart hurting from seeing two of his loved ones hurting so much. "Well this sucks..." Sanzo mumbled under his breath as he looked in the den with Hakkai. "They're not in a good place, Sanzo," Hakkai said.

"Yeah... I wish I knew what to to help them..." Sanzo sighed. "They'll be alright. After all this is Gojyo and Goku we're talking about. Two of the strongest lions we know," Hakkai said.

"Everyone has a limit though... I mean I had NEVER seen Goku in such a state before... When I saw him after he was brought back to the Pride Lands it was like he was an entire different lion... And Gojyo... Ever since... seeing his brother die right after starting to repair their relationship again..." Sanzo muttered. "W-What if this is too much for them to push through? Or even if they keep pushing on... What if they're never any of their old selves again?"Sighing, the other lion looked at the ground for a moment before looking back up and eyeing his mate. "I'm scared of that too, Sanzo. But we've got to have hope..." Hakkai whispered, before going into the den and laying down next to his sleeping mate. 

Sanzo walked on in and looked at Goku who was also asleep. He laid down around the younger lion and nuzzled his neck gently, hoping if Goku felt that he'd feel some comfort. The reaction Sanzo got was more than he could have hoped for. Goku opened his eyes and nuzzled the older lion back, before scooting close to that they were cuddled up together.

Sanzo wrapped his paws around Goku protectively and promised to himself that Goku would NEVER be hurt ever again. No matter what. He'd protect Goku with his life.

* * *

Skyka sat with Joka on the edge of Pride Rock. It had also been a few days since Jasiri's burial and Janja had returned home with the clan. "You alright?" Skyka asked. "I know this has been hard on you..."Joka sighed before looking to her mate and spoke. "It hurts... But I'll be alright, Skyka. I'm worried about you. You lost your mom and dad... Are you okay?" Joka responded."I miss them a lot... But like you said you'll be alright well so will I," Skyka said. "I just... Don't know how to really distract myself... Not to mention being worried about my brothers..."

Joka licked her mate's nose before pulling her in for a hug. The two hugged each other for a few minutes, comforting each other in the process.

* * *

 

Viro and his Queen were leading the Pride Landers back into a life of peace with all they had. It would take time, but the rulers knew that this land had suffered hard times before. So there was no reason the kingdom couldn't survive this as well.

The two were walking through the Pride Lands together when they saw the lioness sent to get the lionesses and cubs that took safety at Rani's home. "Hello there, everyone," Viro greeted. He smiled at the Pride and to Lirin who returned "Hellos" "We heard there were many lost..." Lirin spoke up. "King Viro... Did-

However the Sevral cub was cut off when she heard her name being called. "LIRIN!"

Seeing  Yaone and Kougaiji running to her, the Serval cub grinned and ran to them, jumping into their arms. "We missed you so much!" Yaone and Kougaiji said in unison. "I missed you two so much as well!" Lirin replied, before pulling and asked "Where's Dokugakuji?"

Together Yaone and Kougaiji sat down with the cub and told her what had happened.

* * *

A few weeks passed and slowly but surely things were getting better. Goku and Gojyo weren't sleeping during the day anymore, they got out of the den and talked with the other Pride Members. The lionesses from Rani's Pride returned home after Rani's burial. One of the lionesses would be taking over as the leader, but they still hadn't figured out who should have that role yet./p>

Kougaiji and Yaone went on home with Lirin as well after a burial for Dokugakuji was held, leaving the Pride to themselves once more.

Gojyo was seen laughing with Hakkai one morning while playing with Hakuryuu a sight that made Sanzo feel happy. That afternoon when he and Goku were walking together through the Pride Lands, Sanzo spotted something that he knew his friend would love to see.

"Hey, Goku look!" Sanzo said, pointing to a flower. Looking over Goku gasped in surprise before smiling happily and running on over. "Hello there, Unique!" Goku greeted, holding his right front paw out. The butterfly flew onto the Lion's paw and flapped it's wings happily. "It's so good to see you again!" Goku said. The butterfly responded with flying onto Gou's shoulder and rubbed it's tiny head against the Lion's fur.

"Well aren't you just the super cutest butterfly!? Yes you are! Yes you are!" Goku yelped. Sanzo smiled as he stood there watching the younger lion engaging in such an adorable and happy moment. Then Unique flew back to the flower a few minutes later and Goku walked to Sanzo. "Thanks! I love that butterfly!" Goku said with a smile. "You're welcome. I could tell from your first meeting that you did," Sanzo smirked. As the two came across a field with some trees with no one else around Sanzo took a deep breath, before he stopped walking and Goku looked at him confused.

"Something wrong?" Goku questioned.

"No. I just... I just wanted to talk about something..." Sanzo mumbled. He looked to see the younger lion waiting for him to continue. "I love you," Sanzo said.

"Y-You love me...?" Goku asked as he blushed. "Yeah..." Sanzo nodded. "I feel the same way, but with everything going on I didn't want to say anything. After all we were on the run all the time before coming here... And then the war happened," Goku replied.

"That's why I didn't say anything either," Sanzo responded, as he stepped forward to Goku and then nuzzled him lovelingly. Goku smiled and nuzzled back and before the two lions knew it they found themselves looking into each other's eyes and then their lips met in a kiss.

"I love you..." Both lions said when the kiss broke. "So will you be my mate?" Sanzo asked. "Of course," Goku said. "Nothing would make me happier,"

Sanzo smiled as then laid down next to each other and nuzzled and snuggled for a while. Happy to just have the other's company.

* * *

"You'd like us to do what!?" Gojyo roared. "I think it's a wonderful idea, Gojyo," Hakkai said, as Hakuryuu squeaked in agreement. Goku and Sanzo looked excited and Gojyo groaned, knowing his word wasn't going to make a difference. "Alright... If you guys are in then so am I," Gojyo said.

"Yes!" Goku cheered. "Great!" Makini said when the great King's of the past told her about this that this was your calling," Viro said.

"Alright then... Where's those marks we're supposed to have?" Gojyo asked.

"Oh yeah that!"

The lions turned to see the baboon walking towards them with a smile. "I know just how to do this! After Kion used his to betray the Pride Lands I learned some magic that makes me able to mark the ones worthy of being the next Lion Guard," Makini explained.

"Great!" Goku said with excitement. Then the baboon closed her eyes and raised her hands to the sky and hummed some words that none of the lions could understand and then a second later a mark of a lion's head appeared the left shoulder's of Sanzo, Goku, Hakkai, and Gojyo.

"Isn't this mark called the mark of the guard?" Sanzo asked. "Yeah indeed," Viro answered. "And... uh another question... Could we change our group name?" Hakkai asked. The others looked at him with a raised eye-brow before Hakkai went on to explain. "Before arriving in the Pride Lands animals we'd refer to ourselves as The Sanzo Pride from time to time and if the others are okay with it..."

"Yes!" The other three lions answered in unison, before Hakkai could finish his sentence. "That's fine. The Sanzo Pride sounds lovely," Makini said as Viro smiled and nodded.

Soon after becoming the new protectors of the Pride Lands, Goku and Sanzo were married and peace was returning to the Kingdom. More animals were enjoying life again and things were definitely going in the right direction.

"This is heaven," Goku thought to himself, as he leaned against Sanzo's mane one evening as they sat outside watching the stars with Hakkai and Gojyo sitting beside of them with Hakuryuu on Hakkai's shoulder. Suddenly Unique flew to the group and landed on Goku's head. The lion smiled up at his butterfly friend as they then continued to sit in a peaceful quiet watching the night go by.

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy this? Please do comment! Let me know you thoughts! All of them! Chapter two will be up soon!


End file.
